Everyone at work is going to hate me, aren't they?
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: Missy has been invited to a staff party at Stark Towers, but there is one person she definitely doesn't want showing his masked face. Wade/OC Missy. Starring all of your favorite Avengers. Humor/Romance/Friendship. Bit of a sequel to 'Cant you just text me before you come over like any normal person'
1. Chapter 1

Missy gave a gulp as she climbed the stairs to her apartment.

Part of her didn't want to go inside.

She knew Wade would be there, and if he found out what she had stashed away in her handbag…. well, she didn't even want to think about it…

They had only been dating for a few weeks. She definitely wasn't ready for this…. not now….

She fished in her handbag for her keys before pushing open the door.

"Hey, I'm back…" she called out, flinging her bag down onto the sofa and removing her coat.

Oh god, did her voice sound suspicious? She shook off the feeling, glancing up, as Wade sauntered in from the kitchen.

He was dressed in full Deadpool suit, minus the mask, and holding a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"Hey babe," he uttered, sauntering over to her. "Good day at superhero camp?"

Missy had worked for SHEILD at Stark Towers for almost sixteen months now. At first it had just been an admin job but Wade, as he put it, had 'politely' asked Tony Stark if there was an opening elsewhere in the company. She now had a role as one of four assistants to Pepper Potts up on the 11th floor, a role which she adored. It was, at best, advanced admin, but her colleagues were nice and the job was good.

Missy rolled her eyes at his comment as Wade grinned, balancing his bowl of cereal in one hand and grasping her tightly around the waist with the other.

He leant down and kissed her hard and Missy couldn't help but smile into his mouth, before-

"Hey, watch it!" she yelped, pulling away from him suddenly. "You're dripping milk all down my shirt."

She pushed both Wade and the cereal bowl away from her and stalked off towards her bedroom as Wade followed.

"So what have you been up to today?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at him. "Helping old ladies cross the street?"

Her tone was sarcastic and Wade stopped and leaned up against the doorframe. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I encourage Al to jump _in front_ of cars if you must know," he said in a simpering voice, before slurping a mouthful of Lucky Charms.

Missy shot him a look before unbuttoning her blouse and shucking it from her shoulders. She could feel Wade's gaze on her as she unzipped her pencil skirt and stepped out of it.

"You're despicable," she muttered, opening her wardrobe and pulling out an oversized sweater that had once belonged to Wade, but had now found itself into her pile of comfy weekend clothes.

"You fucking love it," he said with a smirk, taking another bite of cereal as Missy sauntered past him back into the living room.

He made a point to slap her ass as she walked by.

Missy ignored him, heading into the kitchen to grab a soda for them both as Wade leapt over her couch and sunk down onto the cushions.

"Are we ordering take out tonight?" she called through to him as she opening the fridge and pulling out two bottles of coke.

But there was no answer from the living room. She frowned.

"Wade?" she said, slowly walking to the doorway on bare feet.

She poked her head around the door and paled.

Wade was sat on the sofa, holding an item in his hand. The item from her handbag.

Missy gave a gulp.

No…no…no….

"What's this?" he asked in a quiet tone. Oh god, quiet Wade was never good…

Missy took a step forward into the living room.

"It's…I…um…" she uttered with wide eyes, as Wade held the item up to his face.

"'You and a guest have been invited to a staff party hosted at Stark Towers,'" he read off the card in his hand, before looking up at her. "Saturday the 20th. That's tomorrow."

Missy scowled at him, placing the two sodas onto the table and plonking herself down next to him on the couch. "Enjoy rummaging through my handbag, did you?" she said, tearing the invite from Wade's gloved hand.

Before she could say anything more, Wade had turned to her, grabbed her bare legs and tugged her into his lap.

"So I'm guessing you were fucking planning on going without me?" he asked raising his non-existent brows, as Missy pawed at his chest with one hand, holding the invite out of his reach with the other.

Missy gave a sigh. "Of course I was," she said giving a shrug. "I have friends there now. They think I'm just a normal person with a normal boyfriend. I don't want you to scare them away by getting into yet _another_ fight with Steve Rogers."

"Oh is the old white-walker himself going to be there?" said Wade in a dreamy voice. "When he puts on those red boots and those tight, _tight_ blue pants….ooooh…..makes me all tingly."

He grasped Missy around the waist, his fingers toying with the waistband of her panties.

"I think they're _all_ going to be there, _that's_ what I'm scared of," she uttered with a pout. "Rogers, Stark, Banner, Fury-"

Wade leaned forwards, pressing kisses to Missy's jawline.

"I haven't seen Fury since that time I stole his eyepatch and cut off my leg to celebrate National Talk like a Pirate Day…" he murmured, as his tongue lapped at the smooth skin at Missy's neck.

Missy let out a soft moan at their contact and bit her lip. "So you were annoying the Avengers way before we met, then?" she said gazing down at him. "It's no wonder that they fucking hate you."

Wade pulled away from her and stared up into her face smiling.

"And _that_ is why tomorrow night is going to be so much fun," said Wade standing up and lifting Missy with him, pulling her legs around his waist.

She gave a groan. "I was soooo right to try and hide this from you," she uttered, as he carried her into the bedroom. "This is going to be fucking bad, isn't it?"

Wade dropped her down onto the bed and hovered over her, his hips grinding into hers.

"Oh yeah it is," he said with a growl, his lips brushing her ear. "But not as bad as Daddy's going to be to you tonight…"

Missy let out a smile as Wade captured her lips in his.

He would manage to distract her from her impending doom…..for a few hours at least...

* * *

 **Please leave a review. What did you think of it. Would you like me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Missy stood in front of the mirror, applying a second coat of mascara to her long eyelashes.

It was Saturday night and she had agreed to meet up with one of her work colleagues before the party and get ready at theirs.

Wade had left her apartment first thing this morning and she hadn't heard from him since. She prayed he would conveniently get held up and would miss the entire event.

But she was not that lucky…

"So are you ever going to introduce me to this new man of yours?" asked Missy's colleague Shelly, glancing up as she did up the strap of her stiletto heel.

Shelly worked with Missy on the 11th floor at Stark Towers. She was one of her closest work friends, the pair starting their roles around the same time.

Missy glanced up at Shelly's reflection in the large mirror, redoing the cap on her tube of mascara and tossing it into her make-up bag.

Her and Wade had been seeing each other for the past two months now. Both of them were very happy and both entirely intoxicated with their relationship at the moment. But even the thought of introducing him to her friends made her palms sweaty and her mouth dry.

"He's got a pretty busy schedule…" she said tugging down her figure-hugging champagne-gold dress and running her fingers through her carefully curled hair. It wasn't really a lie.

Shelly pursed her lips at her and shot her a look. "Hmmm… if you're not careful I'm going to start to think that this perfect guy of yours doesn't even exist."

Missy smiled. "I never claimed he was perfect…" she said, scrunching her long caramel hair with her hand.

"You're telling me that you spending all weekend in bed with him doesn't make him the perfect guy?" she uttered, walking over and nudging Missy in the side with her hip. "I swear Carl usually lasts for about ten minutes before rolling off me and falling asleep."

Missy smiled. "Well, you'll meet him tonight," she said doing up the clasp on her clutch bag. "Then you'll…um….well, you'll see for yourself…."

Shelly glanced over at Missy, frowning. "I thought you said that he couldn't make it tonight?" she asked, suddenly bouncing on the balls of her feet and squeezing Missy arm. "Are you serious? Eeek, I am so excited to meet him!"

Missy let out a long breath and turned back to the mirror.

She could do this. Perhaps Wade would act like a normal human being for once…

No, that was definitely getting her hopes up.

"So is he meeting us there?" Shelly asked excitedly, scrolling through her phone, looking for a number for a cab.

"I guess so," murmured Missy, chewing her lip and self-consciously running her fingers through her hair once again.

"It's too bad Carl couldn't make it," uttered Shelly, lifting her cell to her ear.

Shelly had been dating her fiancé Carl for the past four years. He was a Doctor at some busy hospital in the centre of the city and had unfortunately been called in to work at the last minute.

"Yeah, shame," muttered Missy, but in her mind she was just glad there was one less person there for Wade to embarrass her in front of.

* * *

Thirty minutes later she and Shelly were in the elevator heading up to the 13th floor of Stark Towers.

Missy checked her make up in the reflective glass in front of her one last time. Her heart fluttering in her chest. Maybe it would all be ok…

The doors finally pinged open and Missy and Shelly stepped out into a nice party atmosphere.

The 13th floor was lit with a low, twinkling light which really set the mood. There were people all around them, some people she recognised, same she didn't, all chatting, laughing, having a good time.

The large glass doors to their left had been thrown open and Missy noticed that several people who stood out on the terrace that was now covered in a curtain of fairy lights.

"Oooh champagne," said Shelly happily, as a smartly dressed man appeared, brandishing a tray of champagne flutes.

Missy took one, taking a sip and glancing about.

There was no sign of the masked merc as of yet, but he always had a knack of turning up when you least expected him.

"This is so cool," uttered Shelly, linking her arms with Missy as the strutted through the room.

Everywhere people were mingling, having a good time. Waiters' were dotted here and there handing out canapes off great silver platters. Shelly managed to swipe a small pastry as one walked by.

There was still no sign of Wade and Missy felt her shoulders begin to un-tense. Maybe he had changed his mind and decided not to come.

The two women veered off and stepped out onto the rooftop terrace. The came to stop at the balcony and gazed out across the city.

"Get a load of that view…" breathed Shelly in awe.

Missy took a sip of champagne and gave a sigh, staring out across the twinkling city lights.

"Spectacular, isn't it?" came a sudden voice from behind them.

The two women turned to see Tony Stark strolling towards them.

Missy gave a gulp.

"Mr Stark!" said Shelly instantly.

"Evening ladies," he uttered in a charming voice. "Are we both having a good time?"

He glanced between them, his eyes suddenly lading on Missy. He narrowed his eyes.

"Have we met?" he asked, pointing at her.

Missy reddened. It was obvious that dressed up, with a little more make up on and her hair down, Stark probably didn't remember her fully.

Missy was just about to open her mouth to reply when-

"Stark," came the sudden voice of Steve Rogers as he stepped out onto the terrace behind Tony.

Shelly who, for the longest time, had had the biggest crush on Steve grabbed Missy's arm, squeezing tightly.

"Can I have a quick word?" said the blonde Avenger to Tony, before quickly turning to Shelly and Missy. "Ladies."

His voice was polite but his eyes did not linger. He instead merely pulled Tony aside, their heads bowed low in deep conversation.

"Oh my god," said Shelly in Missy's ear. "Isn't he just so gorgeous…"

Missy's eyes travelled over Steve Rogers, standing before them in full Captain America suit. He was blonde and conventionally handsome, with sparkling blue eyes and a dazzling smile, but all of that didn't really do much for Missy.

She preferred a guy with a sense of humor...and as Wade put it, an ass that just wouldn't quit…

"Can you imagine what it would be like to date a superhero?" said Shelly in a whisper.

"Yeah…" murmured Missy non-committal taking another small sip of champagne, tossing her hair back over her shoulder and looking out across the city lights once more.

"Oooh, who's _that_ guy?" said Shelly, nudging Missy in the side. "I've never seen him before. Is he a new Avenger?"

Missy lifted her glass to her mouth and turned to look at the figure Shelly was pointing to.

"A mystery superhero in red," said Shelly. "Perhaps I'll introduce myself…"

Missy eyes locked on to a figure walking through the centre of the large room adjacent to them. No, not walking…..strutting.

She suddenly choked on her champagne.

Wade, fucking, Wilson.

There he was, in full spandex suit, including his utility belt with two large guns and katanas strapped to his back. He looked every inch a real superhero. But Missy knew better…

She gave a another splutter, tapping her chest with her slender hand as Tony, Steve and Shelly, all turned to her in alarm.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" said Steve suddenly stepping forwards, but his eyes suddenly narrowed as he stared at her. Recognition suddenly crossing his features.

"….You…." he uttered, as the others looked back and forth between them.

Missy paled.

"If you're here…" Steve uttered. "Then that must mean…."

"Here's where everyone's hiding!" came a sudden loud, carrying voice, that Missy recognised very well indeed.

The group turned to see Wade strolling towards them. She saw his white eyes glance her way, but he didn't acknowledge her.

What was he up to?

"If it isn't the Iron Chef and the 40 Year Old Virgin," said Wade pointing at Tony and Steve. "Sorry I'm late, it took me a while to make sure I was sufficiently dolled up for you both this evening."

Wade made a kissing noise as he approached Steve.

"Deadpool," said Steve in a dark voice, his eyebrows knitting together crossly. "You have five seconds to get the hell out here."

Wade clapped his hands to his masked face. "Oh Rogers, I'm so proud of you, using your big boy voice like that," he uttered in a chatty tone. "You'll be dropping the F-Bomb on us next."

"Don't test me," said Steve stepping forwards, clenching his jaw.

Sensing a fight may be imminent, Tony quickly stepped between the two spandex-clad men.

"Handbags down, ladies," he uttered quickly. He turned to Wade. "What the hell are you doing here, Wilson?" he asked in a tired voice.

Wade bounced on the balls of his feet happily.

"I was invited," he said cheerfully.

Steve folded is arms across his broad chest. Missy could see Shelly at her side looking at this newcomer with great interest.

Tony let out a chuckle. "Oh yeah, by who?"

There was a long silence. Missy expected Wade to say something but he didn't speak. His masked head, instead, turning to her expectantly.

Missy almost gave a sigh. She suddenly stepped forwards.

"Me," she uttered, holding her head high as Wade grinned behind his mask. "I invited him."

Missy was positive she saw Shelly's jaw drop at her side.

Missy moved herself close to him as Wade instantly pressed himself to her, his hand slipping around her waist

possessively. His masked mouth reached her ear.

"Fuck me, I could take you right here up against that railing," he uttered out of earshot of the others. "So fucking hot."

Missy could feel her cheeks turning pink.

"I knew I recognised you from somewhere," said Tony loudly, his eyes taking in the closeness between the pair of them. "He finally wore you down then?"

Missy couldn't help but smile as Wade placed a hand to his chest, looking affronted.

"Wore her down?" he said in an irritated voice. "I'm a fucking catch I'll have you know. She's lucky to have me."

Missy raised her eyebrows, shooting him a dark look.

Tony let out a chuckle before turning to Steve. "So, what do you say, Rogers? Let the guy enjoy the party?"

Steve scowled but didn't say a word.

Wade retracted his hands from Missy's waist and clapped his hands together suddenly. "Yay!" he cried cheerily. "Please tell me there's a piñata!"

Missy saw Steve almost growl in anger, as Tony clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on big guy, let's go get some punch," he said steering the raging Captain back in to the main room.

Shelly suddenly appeared at Missy's side. "I'm going to go see if the Captain needs any consolation,"

she uttered in Missy ear. She shot her a wide smirk. "You can tell me everything later."

She gestured to Wade with her eyebrows before stalking off after Tony and Steve.

Missy gave a smile, sipping down the rest of her champagne before turning back to the masked merc at her side.

She brandished the glass at him.

"Come on," she said tugging him by the arm. "I'm going to get a top up if you're sticking around…"

Wade grinned. "No fucking on the balcony then?" he said with a purr.

Missy scowled. "Not a chance, Wilson," she said dragging him back inside towards the bar.

* * *

 **Was that ok? Shall I continue? Any reviews/comments would be much appreciated!**


End file.
